Maggie's Movies: Camera, Action!/Louisiana Set
This is the third chapter in Maggie's Movies: Camera, Action. Since the theater went in debt after her grandfather's legacy, Maggie got help from her friends. Level 21 *Next scene on Waves of Love, Vicki gets the makeup desk ready. *Maggie arrives at the set. *Vicki MAGGIE! *Maggie: Vicki! *Vicki: It's so good to see you! *Maggie: How are things? *Vicki: The crew's threatening to strike unless they get paid soon. *Vicki: Clyde is having 'artistic differences' with our two leads. *Vicki: Also, watch your back - Andrea is telling tales about you. *Vicki: She's gunning for your job. *Vicki: Oh, and welcome back. *Frank and Clyde enter the set. *Clyde: I don't understand... *Clyde: ...have I signed on to direct another Three Stooges film? *Frank: Clyde, read the script. It's CLEARLY a comedic scene! *Frank: Don't be fatuous. I won't have my vision compromised! *Maggie goes to tell them. *Maggie: GUYS! *Maggie: Just... shoot the scene both ways. *Clyde: Ah! I see... waste even MORE of my precious time. *Clyde: How wonderful. *Clyde left the set. *Frank: Nice try, Maggie... During the level *Maggie brings the set a boat! *Robert's mom: Welcome to your family's land, my son! *Robert: You mean not-the-Perkins-land? *Robert's mom: Cheerful as always! Ann Bradley asked about you. She will be very happy to meet you. *Robert: This goat? I'd rather spend my time on counting cattle instead... *Robert: But it's good to be back, mother. After the level *Maggie enters the ser. *"WE DEMAND YOU RESPECT OUR RIGHTS!" *Susan: Maggie! Where have you been? *"NO MORE FREE WORK! NO MORE UNPAID OVERHOURS!" *Maggie: My grandfather passed away, remember? *Susan: Oh, yes - er… my condolences and all... *Susan: But I don't think you noticed how serious the situation is... *Susan: ...AL Senior is going to shut us down if we can't get the film back on track. *Susan: That means everyone's out of a job... and forget about your shot in the director's chair. *"WE ARE WORTH MORE THAN THIS PESKY DOG!" *Maggie: All right! I'll handle it - but only if we do things MY way. *Maggie: First, you pay the crew's back wages and overtime. *Susan: We're already over budget and... *"WE ARE ARTISTS! NOT KIDS!" *Susan: Sigh... Okay. Fine. *Maggie: Great news! Everybody's getting paid - now back to work! *They sit on a table. *Maggie: What are you doing? *"It's 12:15 - we're on our lunch break!" Level 22 *Maggie: … *Catherine enters the set. *Catherine: Psst… May I have a word with you? *Maggie: Oh, sure... *Catherine: You're Maggie right? The assistant director? *Maggie: Of course, Catherine. Something wrong? *Catherine: It's my character, Hester. She's vastly underwritten. *Maggie: I agree. *Catherine: I've tried to bring her more substance. *Catherine: But every time I stray from the script I get shut down by Frank and Clyde. *Maggie: I'll have a word with Clyde. *Catherine: Would you? That'd be SO great. *Catherine: He can be... a tad difficult. *Maggie: Really? I hardly noticed. *Maggie and Catherine laugh. During the level *Hester: Oh Robert, I'm happy to see you again! *Robert: I told you that we are destined to each other, it's written in the stars - look to the sky! *Hester: Oh! You are so wise! *Robert: Shush, my dear! Let's enjoy this moment! After the level *Andrea enters the set. *Andrea: Maggie! *Andrea: How ARE you? *Andrea: It's so good to see you! *Andrea: Susan wanted me to check in to see how I could help. *Maggie: Well, there is one thing you could do... *Andrea: Anything - name it. *Maggie: Go back to L.A. *Andrea scared! *Andrea: B-b-but why? *Maggie: We're over budget and behind schedule. *Maggie: I can't afford to have someone 'helping me' that I can't trust. *Andrea: Okay... Look, I'm REALLY sorry. *Andrea: Please, give me a second chance. *Maggie: Oh yeah? Why would I do it? *Andrea: Because I want to help you save this film. *Andrea: And I know that only YOU can do it... *Maggie: OK... You have your chance... *Andrea: I won't let you down, Maggie. *Andrea: I PROMISE. Level 23 *Maggie: Clyde, may I speak to you for a moment? *Maggie: We have a problem with Hester, our female lead. *Maggie: Right now she's coming off as merely a sounding board for the male lead. *Clyde: Ah, I thought you said we had a problem. *Maggie: I don't know if you've noticed... *Maggie: ...but our audience for this film is over seventy percent female. *Maggie: They want a strong female lead. *Maggie: Lose them, and this film tanks at the box office. *Maggie: Maybe you can see you way to taking a few cues from Catherine? *Clyde: Actors are children! *Clyde: You order them around, you don't ask for their opinion. *Clyde leaves the set. *Hitchcock touches Maggie. *Maggie: Well, at least you're happy to see me, Hitchcock. *Maggie takes care of Hitchcock. During the level *Hester: Is something is wrong, my beloved? *Robert: I'm worried about my Mother. *Hester: Why? Is she sick? *Robert: No. But she is up to something - and I don't like it. *Robert: I think she wants me to marry Ann Bradley for some reason known only to her and my father. *Hester: I hope not - I wouldn't survive without you! *Robert: Don't bother your head with that matter - I will figure something out. After the level *One person delivers the items. *Maggie: Thanks! Please leave it in the storage room. *"OK." *One person places in the storage room. *Maggie's phone: YOU'RE MY COOKIES 'N CREAM, GIRL, MY EVERY FANTASEEE *Maggie answers the phone. *Michael: Hi? Maggie? It's Michael! *Maggie: Michael! How are you? *Michael: Great, actually. Thanks to you. *Michael: I mean, I heard Al Jr. was a generous man... *Michael: ...but one mill?! *Michael: Now he tells me he's been talking to Jennifer and Leo for the leads. *Michael: I mean, WOW! I don't know WHAT to say. *Michael: Anyway, look, next time you're in LA... *Michael: ...I'd love to take you to dinner to celebrate. *Maggie: Oh! Um... Yeah, that sounds great. I'll talk to you soon. *Maggie hangs up. *Maggie: My directorial debit is at a million dollars and it's not even out of pre-production. *Maggie: Al Junior - I hope you know what you're doing... *Maggie: Heck- I hope I know what I'm doing. Challenge 7 *Hester: Something is wrong, my beloved? *Then repeats Level 23 scene. Level 24 *Maggie enters the set. *Vicki: Maggie, have you seen Frank? *Maggie: He's not on the set yet? *Vicki: No... *Maggie: He's in every scene today! *Vicki: He didn't report to make up and he isn't in his trailer. *Maggie goes to Clyde. *Maggie: Clyde, have you seen Frank yet? *Clyde: No, thank goodness I have not. *Maggie: ATTENTION! Has anyone seen Frank? *Robert's dad: Haven't seen him nor his car today. *Maggie: I can't believe it... *Maggie: Let's shoot this scene with double until we find Frank. During the level *Maggie asks people about Frank. *Maggie: Seen Frank? *"I thought he was here." *"I'm also looking for him." *"No, I haven't." *"He is probably with Andrea." Scene *Robert's mom: Maid told me that you've met with Hester. *Teddy: Oh, Mother... that's nothing, don't worry about it. *Robert's mom: You were supposed to talk with Ann Bradley. *Robert's mom: Your father would be angry if he'd knew you talked with Hester instead of her... *Teddy dad: So don't let him know about it, Mom... After the level *"Maggie, I saw Frank." *Maggie: What? Where is he? *"He just entered Café around the corner." *Maggie: You are kidding me... *Maggie: FRANK!!! *Inside the Café... *Frank: C'mon, what's the problem? *Andrea: I... just - I'd rather keep things professional. *Maggie enters the café. *Maggie: What's going on here, Frank? *Andrea: It's nothing, Maggie. It's fine. *Andrea I was just about to bring Frank back on the set. *Maggie: No, it's not fine. Half of the crew is wasting time looking for you, Frank! *Frank: How dare you talk to me like that! *Frank: What about I pack up, go back to LA, and leave this movie without a star? *Maggie: What about you honor your contract or face Sure Shot Pictures in court? *Frank leaves the café. *Andrea: I know how it works. I was just trying to find him. *Andrea: I.. I... *Maggie: Andrea, it's fine. We both know Frank. *Maggie: Let's get back on the set. *Andrea: Hey, Maggie... *Andrea: Thanks... *Andrea: I mean it... Level 25 *Maggie: Where should I start? *Maggie's phone: SHAKE IT! WORK IT! SET THE DANCEFLOOR ON FIRE! *Maggie answers the phone. *Maggie: Ted?! *Diego: Nope. *Maggie: Sorry, Diego! How are things of the theater? *Diego: It's actually getting even better. Would you imagine? *Diego: Speaking of Ted - I ran into him the other day. *Maggie: Oh, yeah? *Diego: He was with what's her face. Still WITH her, I guess. *Diego: How's Hollywood? *Maggie: No idea - I'm in a Louisiana swamp right now herding cats. *Diego: Oh... well… watch out for alligators, I guess. *Maggie: Thanks, Diego - talk to you later. *Maggie takes a breath. A technician entered and falls down with a package of movie rolls! *Maggie: Oh Great! *"I'm so sorry..." During the level *Maggie cleans the mess left by technician. *Teddy: Do you know how disobedient you are? After so many things I have done for you! *Robert: Pap, this is nothing, really... Listen I just like her, that's all. *Teddy: I can see through your lies. You are my son! And as my Son, you cannot meet with those peasants! *Robert: First of all - they are not peasants, they are merchants, and wealthy ones. *Robert: And second, no matter how much money you gave on my education, you cannot tell my heart what to do! After the level *Catherine: Hester would be more assertive here. *Clyde: Hmm... *Clyde: I suppose you MAY have a point. *Catherine: In this scene she is on the spotlight. *Clyde: Well, I must agree. *Catherine: And what about the farewell scene? *Clyde: You are right. *Clyde: Her character creates the emotional value. *Catherine: Thank you, Clyde. *Andrea: Is it possible this is going this well? *Maggie: He seems to actually be listening to her. *Maggie: Though it won't make much difference if Frank won't play ball during their scenes together. Level 26 *Maggie enters the set. *Frank: You can't be serious! *Clyde: Lower your voice - you're upsetting Hitchcock. *Hitchcock barks. *Frank: Who's the director here? You? *Farnk: Or Catherine?! *Clyde: Frank, this film requires two equally compelling leads. *Clyde: I refuse to the pin hopes on this film your questionable charisma alone. *Frank: I'm warning you - I'll call Al Junior! *Clyde: Call the Pope for all I care! My contract gives me full creative control. *Frank: This is YOUR doing, I'll bet! *Hitchcock barks. Frank leaves the set. During the level *Maggie serves Frank 3 times. *Teddy: Listen, girl, you are not allowed to see my Son. If I see him with you again... *Teddy: You will be punished! Maybe your dad was too soft on you, but I won't be! *Hester: Yes Sir! *Teddy: Good! Now go and consort with people of your sort. *Hester laughs. After the level *Frank drinks. Then he stands up. *Frank: VICKI! *Frank: What is this? *Vicki: A pine nut? *Frank: Guess where I found it. *Vicki: I... I think they were in one of the dishes... *Frank: And WHAT am I allergic to? *Vicki: I have no idea. *Maggie enters the set. *Frank: PINE NUTS! *Frank: Just one of them can put me in the hospital! *Vicki: Frank, I asked at the beginning of the shoot if anyone has any dietary restriction. *Frank: Another slip-up like this and you'll be back waiting tables in Los Feliz, hear me? *Vicki leaves the set. *Maggie: Vicki, wait! *Maggie goes to Frank. *Maggie: Are you proud of yourself, Frank? *Frank: She got what she deserves. *Maggie is mad. Challenge 8 *Robert's dad: Listen, girl, you are not allowed to see my Son. If I see him with you again... *Then repeats Level 26 scene. Level 27 *Frank: ...we were shooting in amazing palace in Italy. *Frank: Nothing like this stinky ruin in the middle of nowhere. *Maggie and Hitchcock enter the set. *Maggie: Frank, we need to talk. *One person leaves after the bark. *Frank: OH? What is it? *Hitchcock Barks *Maggie: About the way you've been treating people around here. *Barks again. *Frank: Let me remind you. I'M the star. *Frank: You're an Assistant Director - a glorified go-fer. *Frank: One phone call to my agent and... *Maggie: You're fired. *Frank: You can't be serious. *Maggie: You're done. *Hitchcock barks. *Maggie: Leave! GET. OUT. *Frank: All right. Have it your way... *Frank: Enjoy the rest of your time here - it's the last film you'll ever be a part of. *Frank now leaves the set, enjoying Maggie this film. *Maggie calms Hitchcock down. *Maggie: You're not going to leave me - are you, you little stinker? *Hitchcock jumps and leaves the set. Maggie goes back to work. During the level *Maggie catches Hitchcock 16 times. *Teddy: This Hester and Robert thing cannot continue! I won't let those snakes take my soil and my son! *Robert's mom: Calm down, Teddy! Nerve aren't good for your heart. Our son is reasonable. *Teddy: I'm not afraid about my son. But I cannot tell the same about Hester. *Teddy: These corrupted Perkins blot caused us plenty of problems already! *Robert's mom: I will talk to her senses - don't worry, my dear! *Susan enters the set. *Susan: MAGGIE! *Susan: Who gave you the authority to fire our male lead? *Maggie: You did. *Susan: Never mind. *Susan: I need to think damage control here. *Susan: Like I didn't have enough problems already... *Susan: Budget is outstretched and Al Jr. just ordered flock of trained alligators. *Susan: Maybe I should cover this using your salary? *Susan: Honestly, I should fire YOU. *Andrea: Fire Maggie? *Andrea: She's the only thing keeping this film together. *Susan: Not anymore she isn't. We can't finish the film without a male lead. *Maggie: I'd thought this out - we have more than enough footage of Frank. *Maggie: With some rewrites, we can shoot the rest with Catherine... *Maggie: ...AND make it more appealing to our female audience. *Susan: Oh? And did you have someone in mind to fix the script? *Maggie: Yeah. I know somebody. Level 28 *Inside the trailer, Maggie and Michael are speaking. *Maggie: Michael, I can't thank you enough for coming out here. *Michael take off his camera. *Michael: Of course. After you put my script said, I figured it's the least I could do. *Michael: Also, Al Jr.'s paying me I-don't-wanna-say-how-much for the rewrite. *Maggie: So did you read Catherine's notes I sent you? *Michael: I did. They'll give me a good jumping-off point as I delve into the new draft. *Maggie: Great... I'll make sure you're not distracted. *Michael: This is a sleepy town, isn't it? *Michael: What do you guys do for fun around here? *Maggie: We don't really. *Maggie: It's... been kind of a contentious shoot. *Michael: Sounds like you could use a cold beverage, later. During the level *Maggie shows Clyde as many movie shoots as possible after the script rework. *Robert's mom: Listen, Hester, I think we might be misunderstood! *Hester: Yes? How's that? *Robert's mom: I know that you and Robby see life different, but you can't be together. *Robert's mom: Such misalliance... You don't want to you ruin his reputation, do you? *Hester: I think that our misunderstanding lies elsewhere. *Hester: This is a new land - people don't care where is your money coming from. *Hester: It doesn't matter anymore whether you have queens blood in your veins. After the level *Clyde and Hitchcock enter the set with a new script. *Clyde: WHAT is this? *Maggie: I take it you don't like the latest script changes. *Clyde: It's utter dreck! *Clyde: Can't believe that Al Jr. paid so much for it. *Clyde: Tell your boyfriend not to quit his day job. *Maggie: He's not my BOYFRIEND. *Maggie: He happens to be one of Hollywood's most talented young... *Clyde: I won't put my name on this. I'll quit. *Maggie: Clyde... please. Al Jr. organized some test readings and... *Clyde threw the script and stomps it. *Clyde: Et tu, Hitchcock? *Clyde: FINE. *Clyde: Just don't expect the doggie door to be open when you come crawling back home. *Clyde left the set. *Hitchcock jumps. *Maggie: It's okay, boy. I'll miss you, too. *Hitchcock leaves the set. Level 29 *Inside the trailer was Catherine and Maggie. *Catherine: Forget Clyde - he was an abusive egomaniac. *Maggie: Sure, but now we don't have a director. *Catherine: That's why I wanted to talk to you: I want YOU to direct. *Maggie: I... I don't think I'm quite ready. *Catherine: Maggie, you've proven yourself a natural leader. *Catherine: We can all attest to that. *Catherine: And you want to direct, don't you? *Catherine: Well... this is your shot! *Maggie: Okay. Okay, I'll do it! *Catherine: Wonderful! *Catherine: Now let's get back on the set. During the level *Maggie receives papers from Andrea. *'From now on, Clyde has quit his job as a director. Maggie has to direct shootings on the set.' *Maggie: Actors on scene! *Maggie: ACTION! *The scene begins! *Hester: Jane, I'm worried Mary and Theodore Wellington constantly beset me. I don't know what to do. *Jane: Why do you bother? They are old, stubborn, and afraid of this old soil thing that your father nearly forgotten. *Hester: Forgotten? How it could be? *Jane: It was old argument fueled by your stubborn grandpa, God bless upon his soul, and Theodore Wellington. *Jane: Your father has no interest in this infertile heap of dirt. *Maggie has to finish the shoot! *Maggie: CUUUT! After the level *Hester: Can't you just let your son choose what he wants? *Hester: My family has no claims to your soil! *Robert's mom: My dear, I think out pride and prejudice has blinded us whole time. *Teddy: You are right, let this dispute be gone with the wind and let our son be happy. *Hester: Thank you Sir and Ma'am, I know you are noble people! *Maggie: And... CUT! *The scene finishes. *Maggie: Guys, that was great! *Catherine: It was, wasn't it?! *Catherine: I know you would be a great director. *Catherine and the actors leave the set. *Michael: Hey! *Michael: Nice work, Scorsese. *Maggie: Do you like the way your scenes are playing out? *Michael: Maggie, I think it's going great! I mean it - we make a good team. *Maggie: Thanks. I just hope Al Jr. agrees. *Maggie: I'm starving. Want to hit craft services? *Michael: Not at all. *Maggie: Oh... *Michael: You're a big director now... *Michael: ...let's at least go find a roadhouse where we can get some good gumbo. *Michael: And later we could have some drinks in a nice quiet place. Challenge 9 *Repeat Level 25 scene. Level 30 *Susan enters the set. *Susan: Maggie, I applaud your effort here, stepping in for Clyde... *Susan: But there's too much money on the line to just hand the keys to a first-timer. *Susan: That's why I think it's best to let someone with a little more experience take over. *Susan applaud. *Susan: Everybody! Can I have your attention? *Everyone gets attention. *Susan: I will be directing the remainder of this picture. *Vicki: Hey, that's not fair! *Vicki: You can't just slide in and take the credit since things are going well. *Susan: I'm the most senior person on the set. *Susan: I can do whatever I want. *Vicki: Well, you can do hair and make up, too... *Vicki: ...'cause I won't work for you! *Susan is mad, Maggie is surprised! *Teddy: You can be the key grip too, while you're at it! *Robert's mom: Provided you're a senior member of Film Industry Association. *Catherine/Hester: I won't agree to this, Susan. *Catherine/Hester: Maggie and I have been collaborating on this since before Clyde. *Susan: I see... Well... *Susan: I guess I'm not needed then. *Susan leaves the set. *Maggie: Thanks, everyone. During the level *Hester: Listen to yourself! You call us smokes - but you are the one who plots the intrigues! *Hester: My family has no interests in your sail anymore! We just want to live peaceful lives. *Hester: But you've chosen to remain stubborn in your pride and prejudice. It clouded your judgement. *Hester: You've almost rejected your son - the most reasonable person I've even known, and for what? *Teddy: I think we might have been wrong this whole time... I'm too old for this *Robert's mom: I think that she is suitable for our son, she just proven it. We are sorry... *Robert's mom: ...let our families be together in peace! Let this dispute gone with the wind! After the level; Post-chapter *The Al's enter the set. *Michael: Is it... *Maggie: Yes, it's Al Senior himself. *Michael: What is he doing here? *Al Sr.: On time and only a ten percent over budget, eh Susan? *Al Sr.: How'd you pull it off? *Susan: Well... effective leadership is all about how you perform when the pressure's on. *Susan: I know Frank and Clyde had to go. *Susan: After that it was a simple.. *Al Sr.: Is it so!? *Al Sr.: We both know you're this reason we got into this mess in the first place. *Al Sr.: Take the first flight back to LA. *Al Sr.: You're FIRED. *Everybody's worried! Susan left the set. *Al Sr.: Hey, everybody! Can we huddle? *Everyone gets closer. *Al Sr.: I got some bad news. *Al Sr.: Thanks to my son, the 'Sultan of Brunel' here... *Al Sr.: ...Sure Shot Pictures is broke. *Al Sr.: Now, we're gonna try and find a distributor to open up the cash flow spigot again. *Al Sr.: But at least for now, everybody here's out of a job. *Michael: What about my script? *Maggie: What about my directorial debut? *Al Sr.: Sorry, kids... *The Al's leave the set. *Some time later... *Vicki: That's it... *Vicki: It's all over now... *Maggie: Let's think... *Al Jr. enters the set. *Al Jr.: Eh... girls... I know I messed things up. *Vicki: Oh yeah? We didn't notice! *Al Jr.: Listen, I'm really sorry... *Al Jr.: I have a plan. *Maggie: Seriously?! Just look where you got us so far! *Al Jr.: I can get us out from it. I promise. *Al Jr.: But I will need some help. *Vicki: You ask us after all of this? *Al Jr.: We are on the same boat... *Maggie: Gosh... Maybe Al is right... *Vicki: What are you talking about Maggie? *Maggie: This might be the only way to keep our careers running... *Maggie: Otherwise we walk away with nothing. *Maggie: I'm in! Vicki? *Vicki: I don't know, Maggie... *Vicki: Let me think about it... *Vicki thinks.